Slumber Party
by bke.21
Summary: Momma!Yang POV. Ruby, Weiss and Blake have an end of the summer slumber party.
1. Good Bye Summer

**A/N: I dont own RWBY.**

 **I can not write plot to save my life so i went with the easy round and wrote smut.**

* * *

With Labor Day coming up, my 16 year old daughter, Ruby, asked me if she could have her friends Weiss and Blake over for a long weekend "Goodbye to Summer" slumber party. Since I knew her friends, and was sympathetic to what the end of summer holidays meant from a teens point of view, I was happy to agree. Since my daughter has a queen sized bed, she assured me that at least 2 of them could sleep in the bed, if not all 3, then she would set up a sleeping bag, and if need be, they could take turns being the one to use the sleeping bag.

My daughter and her friends are teammates on the high school cheerleader squad. With the routines they do, they are all in excellent shape, athletic and toned, but not over muscled bodybuilder types. They may be well toned, but they are still very much 16 year old teen females. Ruby and Weiss have been friends since they were 6. Blake has been friends with them since they were 10, and she is a cute ravenette. Weiss and Ruby are both 5'7" tall, Weiss weighs 115, and Ruby is 120 pounds. Blake is an inch taller, at 5'8" and weighs 110 pounds.

Late Friday afternoon, the girls arrived, and they were very excited to be having a 3 night slumber party. Feeling a bit festive myself, I ordered pizzas and we had pizza for dinner and ice cream for dessert.

At 10 PM, I felt myself drifting, it had been a long, tiring day at work, and I said goodnight to the girls, and headed off to bed. I was asleep within 5 minutes of my head touching my pillow.

I came awake, it was 1 AM. I was very thirsty, and went off to the bathroom for a glass of water. My bedroom was down at the far end of the upstairs hall, and the bathroom was right next to my daughter's bedroom. I noticed the door to my daughter's bedroom was slightly ajar, and I heard low murmuring voices in her room.

I suddenly heard my daughter's voice, in a low sexy growl, say, "Have you been a bad girl?"

I heard a giggle, then Weiss's voice whisper, "Yes, I've been very bad!"

My daughter whispered back, "In that case, you know what needs to be done, assume the position."

I heard the creaking of bed springs, a pause, then I heard a whap, followed by a moan, whether of pain or pleasure, it was hard to tell. I had to see what was going on. I cautiously pushed opened the door a little further, and peeked in. The overhead light was turned down to a very low setting, dimly lighting up the room, and did I get an eyeful. Only 5 feet away from me, Weiss and Blake were on their hands and knees, completely naked, right at the end of my daughter's queen sized bed, their tight young asses raised high. My daughter Ruby, almost naked save for a pair of very skimpy, tight black panties, was standing at the foot of the bed, right next to Weiss's upraised ass, with a wooden yardstick in her hand!

I heard Weiss's voice whisper, "Spank me again".

I watched in amazement as my daughter drew back the yardstick, and whacked it against Weiss's ass. She gave a yelp, followed by what sounded like a sigh of pleasure.

I heard Weiss whisper for another, and the whap of the yardstick smacking against her ass again. This time she let out a definite moan of pleasure, and with Weiss urging her on, my daughter was happy to administer two more whaps, bringing more moans of pleasure, tanning Weiss's young teen ass with the  
strokes of the yardstick, making them glow red.

With a grin, she moved over to Blake's upraised ass, and whispered, "Another bad girl, are you ready to receive what you deserve?"

Blake's whispered "Yes, spank my ass."

My daughter drew back her arm, and whapped the yardstick against Blake's ass. She let out a yelp of pain at the sting, but she immediately asked for another. My daughter whapped her ass again, this time she let out a grunt, and again she asked for it. The third stroke brought what sounded like a squeal of pleasure.

Blake grunted, "Oh fuck, yes, spank my ass again!"

My daughter was happy to do so, her yardstick smacking against Blake's tight teen ass, tanning her ass with five firm strokes.

Weiss got off the bed, and took the yardstick from Ruby. Weiss pulled down Ruby's panties, and Ruby stepped out of them. Weiss pulled on the panties, the cling of the back of the panties pressed against her fiery red ass. Ruby took her place on the bed, ass raised up high and ready.

"OK Ruby, you've done bad things, and I'm going to give you what you deserve! Count out each stroke that you receive!" Weiss growled.

Weiss drew her arm back and delivered a healthy smack across Ruby's ass. Ruby's let out a yelp of pain, and counted out one.

"Spank my ass Weiss", Ruby whispered, "Tan my white ass!"

Weiss drew back, and delivered another healthy hard whap across Ruby's ass cheeks. My daughter grunted with pleasure this time, and counted out two. Weiss spanked her three more times, my daughter counting out each stroke, and I could see her ass bearing the red marks of the yardstick.

Then Weiss went to Blake, told her what a bad girl she was, and with Blake counting out the strokes and urging her on, she spanked Blake's tight, upraised ass with 5 hard whaps, bringing squeals of pleasure from her. Blake had taken 10 hard spanks, and her ass was really red.

Blake got up, and took the yardstick from Weiss. Blake pulled down the panties, and she put them on while Weiss again took her place on the bed, her ass upthrust and ready for more.

"Spank my ass Blake!" my daughter growled, "Whip my ass hard!"

"Oh I will indeed!" Blake giggled, as she wound up, and whammed the yardstick hard against Ruby's ass.

Ruby cried, "Oh fuck yes, like that! Spank me hard, just like that!"

Blake drew her arm back, and let my daughter have it again. She whapped the yardstick hard against her ass, bringing more bright red marks to Ruby's ass. With my daughter urging her on, she tanned her ass with 3 more very hard strokes, making my daughter's ass glow fiery red. I imagined what the sting felt like of being spanked, and my pussy was soaking. Watching my daughter and her friends spank each other was making me VERY horny.

Weiss was next, and Blake whapped her ass very hard.

"Fuck, yeah, like that, beat my ass, spank me hard!" Weiss grunted.

Blake was happy to do so as she paddled Weiss's sexy ass hard 5 times, making all their tight teen asses fiery red, and stinging.

Blake then tossed the yardstick aside, pulled off her panties, and joined Ruby and Weiss on the bed. They rolled over onto the stomachs, pushing their asses up slightly, I could see all of them reach down to their pussies.

"Fuck, getting spanked made me so fucking hot!" Weiss growled. "Let's see who can cum first!"

I saw all three of them shove fingers up their tight clefts, and fingers stroking at twitching clits. Soon all three were masturbating furiously. I could hear the squelching sounds as they wildly finger fucked their soaking cunts.

My cunt was aching, my clit twitching wildly. I was just about to shove my fingers deep inside me, when I saw Weiss's body shaking and shuddering wildly.

"Oh my God, I'm cumming!", she squealed, "Yes, oh fuck I'm cumming, Yes, yes, YES!"

Her body shook wildly in the throes of her orgasm. That set off Ruby, she howled as her pussy exploded, followed quickly by Blake's cry of ecstasy, as her tight teen cunt dissolved in a wash of hot juices.

They lay sprawled and sated, three very sexy teen bodies, recovering from their climaxes. I quickly and quietly closed the door, and all but ran back to my room. Practically tearing my night shirt off, I quickly dug out my double headed dildo, 18 inches long, and ready. It had been a gift from a lovely lesbian I'd had a loving 2 year relationship with many years ago, just after college, and I really needed to be filled up. My cunt was absolutely soaked, eagerly awaiting the stuffing it would soon feel. I positioned that thick head against me, and pushed, grunting with pleasure as I was penetrated, the hard dildo stretching the tight walls of my cunt apart, inch by inch. I got 12 inches up my cunt, pulling back and sliding it back in. I was soon ramming my dildo in and out, fucking myself silly, seeing in my mind's eye the sexy spectacle of my daughter spanking and being spanked by her friends, I saw Weiss's sexy teen body, I imagined myself wieldling the yardstick, tanning her sexy ass chheks, and I had to bite my lip, to keep from screaming with pleasure, when my orgasm exploded like a bomb inside me.


	2. Mom joins the fun

All the next day, I couldn't stop thinking about the scene in my daughter's bedroom. Seeing them doing normal teen things, like breakfast at the kitchen table, contrasted with the naked spankings they were giving each other, made my cunt simmer. Twice during the day, I had to excuse myself and masturbated myself wildly, keeping the howls of release inside, to relieve the burning horniness.

While they were gone for a few hours to the public pool, I sneaked into her room. Nosing around, I discovered the yardstick hidden away, and a pair of red lace panties, trimmed with black around the edges. I recognized them, we had taken a mother daughter lingerie trip a few weeks back, and we had bought 4 pairs of matching, sexy panties, I had a pair exactly like those also. Watching them wearing the black skimpy panties last night when they were the whipper, I guessed that it was almost like some uniform perhaps. Looks like the red panties are tonight's uniform. My cunt was once again wet, my mind suddenly thought that I could march in there, and give them the paddling they enjoyed. I had the same style of panties, after all, as the mother of the house, I should have the right to discipline my daughter and her friends. Oh yes, such bad little girls, and tonight, Momma's gonna give you the spankings you need. It just my cunt even hotter, to think of spanking the tight, sexy teen asses of my daughter and her friends. Since they were out, I wasted no time in stripping down naked, and on my bed with my legs spread wide, I quickly rammed 12 inches of my double headed dildo deep up my sopping cunt. I love the feel of my cunt being split open, and I grunted with satisfaction as I buried it deep up me. As I fucked myself wildly, I replayed the incredible scene last night, my cunt was buzzing wildly, ready to explode. I imagined myself in that scene, paddling my daughter's ass, and I exploded, my cunt spasming crazily, clamping around the hard dildo, as my howl of orgasm filled the bedroom.

That evening, I pretended to be tired again at 10 PM, said goodnight to the girls, and went upstairs. In my room, I quickly stripped down, put on my red panties, and stretched out on the bed. After about an hour, I heard the girls troop upstairs, and listened carefully as the sounds diminished. I pulled on my bath robe, I peeked out, and crept down the hallway. At her door, I listened carefully, I could hear a few giggles.

My daughter said quietly, "Assume the position girls, I think you need more discipline."

I opened the door, and strolled in. Again, the overhead light was turned down to a dim setting, Weiss and Blake were again naked, on the bed with their asses raised up. My daughter was wearing the exact same set of panties that I wore, and was just about to swing the yardstick. All 3 of them looked at me, and froze. I strode over to my daughter, and took the yardstick from her.

"What's going on here?", I demanded with mock seriousness, "Ruby, you'd better tell me now!"

With the fear that I'd found out on their faces, Ruby quickly told me. They'd tried spanking each other at the last sleepover at Weiss's house, and discovered that they liked it, it felt really good. With a very red face, Ruby told me about how the spankings turned them on so much, they all masturbated to a huge orgasm right after all of them had received a good, hard spanking. When I asked about the panties, Ruby told me that they called them the "spanking panties", the one delivering the spanking would wear them, and when they took their place for spanking, the new spanker would wear them.

I barked, "So you thought it was alright to spank your friends, and have them spank you?"

Ruby looked down at the floor, her face red from shame.

I continued, "Not in this house! Mom dishes out the discipline in this house, and it looks like you need some discipline from Mom! Ruby, you bad girl, get your ass naked, and get up there! Mom's gonna give you and your bad girl friends what your need!"

I stripped off my robe, showing them I was naked except for the same pair of panties that Ruby was wearing. I smiled as I saw the expressions of fear disappear, my daughter looked up, and gave me a sexy smile as she stripped off her panties, and took her place next to her girlfriends, ass up on the bed.

I took the yardstick and put it in my right hand. Three sexy sets of tight teen asses, so ready for spanking. With my left hand I caressed the tight, sexy cheeks of my daughter.

"So Ruby, spanking your girlfriends, tsk tsk. What a naughty thing to do. What do you think a fitting punishment would be?" I cooed playfully at her.

"I think you should punish me the same way Mom. Spank me, I've been bad, and I need a good spanking," she whispered.

With a grin, I drew back the yardstick, and whapped my daughter across her ass. She let out a startled yelp from the sting of the yardstick hitting her.

"Umm, that felt good, spank me again!" she whispered.

Drawing back, I whapped her a little bit harder. She let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh yes, that feels so good, spank me hard, tan my white ass!" she grunted.

Encouraged, I proceeded to do so, spanking the tight cheeks of her upraised ass. Every time I whapped her, she would beg for another. I lashed the hard yardstick against her ass 10 times, she got a good hard spanking, leaving long red marks against the whiteness of her ass.

I moved over, and stroked at Weiss's sexy bottom. She let out soft moans of pleasure.

"And you Weiss, I always thought you were such a good girl, and here I catch you urging my daughter on to spank you. I will take care of that, and I want you to count each time I whap you!"

I drew back, and whapped the yardstick against her. She let out a grunt, and counted out one.

"Yes, oh yes, it feels so good! Whip my ass, spank me hard!" Weiss cried.

I was happy to do as she asked. Weiss counted out each stroke, as I paddled her upraised, very sexy teen ass hard 10 times, drawing grunts of pleasure from her, as I tanned her ass to a deep fiery red, crisscrossed with long red marks from the yardstick.

My pussy was creamy slick with my juices. As I spanked the girls, my mind kept wondering what it was like, would I want to be spanked, would I find it as enjoyable as it was to my daughter and her friends? My mind kept thinking I'd have to find out for myself. Blake was next.

"Blake, another bad girl, who needs a good spanking! You know the drill, count out each stroke!"

Blake squealed with pleasure as I whapped her ass, hard. She counted out the one.

"Fuck yes, spank me hard, whip my ass hard!" Blake grunted.

"Such language!" I playfully scolded, "Yes indeed, you will get a good ass tanning!"

I gave it to her good, spanking Blake's upraised ass hard, giving her sexy teen ass a good tanning. She squealed and grunted with pleasure, and counted the 10 firm strokes I paddled her ass with.

"Ruby, get up here, and take the yardstick. Your mother's been bad, and she needs some discipline!"

Ruby gave me a wicked smile as she got up, she quickly pulled down my panties, and pulled them on.

"In that case, assume the position, on the bed, ass up!" she growled at me.

I was quickly in position, ass upraised and ready.

"Mom, you've been bad, spying on us, and busting in on us that way! You certainly need a lesson!"

"Yes, I do", I whispered, "I've been bad, spank me!"

My daughter drew her arm back, and I felt the sting as the yardstick whapped hard against my ass. I let out a yelp from the pain, but the sting almost immediately started to feel really good. I could fell my horny cunt juicing up.

I gasped, "Yes, I've been really bad, paddle my ass, spank me hard!"

Ruby obliged, as the yardstick beat my ass a little harder this time. Fuck, it felt incredible.

"Yes, oh yes, just like that, give it to me, tan my ass!" I growled.

Ruby delivered 3 more hard strokes, making my ass sting so good.

I heard my daughter say, "Weiss, would you like to deliver the next 5 strokes?"

Weiss was only too happy to do so, she got up, donned the spanking panties, and I felt her hand stroking my stinging cheeks.

"Bad Mother, busting in on our fun! You certainly need a lesson! Count out the stokes! " Weiss growled.

She drew back, and I felt the sting against my ass as I took a healthy whap from Weiss.

I grunted "One, yes, it feels so fucking good, whip my ass!"

Weiss playfully scolded "Such language!"

I felt the yardstick whap my ass again, I squealed with pleasure. I counted out two, and made sure that I counted out three more, as Weiss spanked me with three more firm, hard strokes.

"Blake, your turn, to give this naughty mother a good, hard spanking!" I heard Weiss say.

Blake put on the panties, and took the yardstick from Weiss. She turned to my upraised ass, ready for the next stroke.

"Yes indeed, such a slutty mother!" Blake growled.

She gave me a good hard whap against my ass, I squealed with pleasure, and with me urging her on, she paddled my ass 5 times, making my ass a stinging, glowing red. The throbbing of my well whipped ass was making my cunt throb like crazy with a very different feeling.

"Girls, get up here," I grunted, "I'm going to masturbate, and I'm sure you'd all like to join me!"

In a few seconds, Ruby's bed was full of the four of us, on our bellies, with our glowing, well whipped asses up. We all buried our hands in our pussies, and went to work. I was so horny, I exploded on the second rub of my clit. Fuck, the feeling just exploded, I shrieked, loud, from the explosion of pleasure. I could hear grunts and moans from the three girls, and the squishy sounds of nimble fingers in sopping cunts. I started again, and all 4 of us were masturbating furiously, and the sounds of my daughter and her friends howling with pleasure as they hit orgasm pushed me into another gut wrenching orgasm.


	3. Double sided fun

I woke up, on my side. Looking about the bed, I could see the nude bodies of my daughter Ruby, and her friends Weiss, and Blake, all sleeping either on their sides or their bellies. Our asses had taken a hard spanking, and we needed to keep our asses off the bed to sleep. Even several hours later, I could still see the deeper pink marks of the yardstick strokes crisscrossing their sexy teen asses. The thought that my ass also bore those crisscross marks turned me on even more.

Ruby opened her eyes, saw me awake, and smiled at me. She gave Weiss and Blake a shake, and within a moment, all 4 of us were awake. In the light of day, I think we were all feeling a bit awkward. I decided to break the ice of awkwardness.

"Wow, that was just what I needed. My ass stung so good. I hope we can do that again tonight!" I said.

Big smiles broke out, and my daughter replied, "Oh yes indeed, we shall! We were hoping we could do it all again!"

Weiss added, "It felt so good to be paddled by you. You have a wonderful touch with the spanking, your skillful paddling of my ass felt awesome!"

Blake said, "And I am really looking forward to what awaits tonight!"

I had a few ideas running through me head, and I smiled and said, "Leave it to me girls, it'll be another awesome night."

We all got up, and soon, dressed and downstairs, we were hungrily devouring breakfast. The girls went off to the mall, and I thought about what we could do. Spanking for sure, but what else? Then it hit me. My 18 inch, double headed dildo. The idea of using it on my daughter and her friends was wildly exciting. I could either give it to them, by holding one end and reaming out their fiery centers, or 2 of them could ride it. Or both, for that matter. I wondered if there were any tight virgin pussies among the 3, after tonight, there wouldn't be.

I made a light dinner, we were too excited to eat a lot, and didn't want to be weighted down with too heavy a meal. At 10, the girls followed me upstairs. I have a kind sized bed, and I told them that we would use my bed. Ruby went into her room to get the yardstick. In my room, I dialed down the overhead light to a dim glow.

"All right girls, time for what you need! Strip down, then get your asses into position for discipline!" I growled.

I joined them, stripping off my clothes as they did the same. I donned a tight, shiny satin white tanga style panty, that barely covered 1/3 of my ass, and a small panel strained to cover my smooth, freshly shaven pubes.

I noticed the girls, their eyes wide, staring at my freshly shaved pubic area before I put on the spanking panties. They all had wispy pubic hair, and maybe, I would teach them how to shave it.

"OK girls, let's move it! Looks like you need some more discipline from Mom! Assume the position, Mom's gonna give you and your bad girl friends what your need!" I growled.

In a few moments, they were lined up on the bed, their head and shoulders down, their tight teen asses upraised and high. I took the yardstick, and swished it around a bit.

I went to Ruby, stroked her tight ass, and asked her, "Ruby, are you still a bad girl? Do you need more discipline?"

She whispered, "Yes Mom, I'm still bad, spank me!"

I drew back, and whapped her across the ass. She squealed with pleasure, and urged me on.

"Yes, do it, beat the badness out of me! Tan my white ass!" she cried.

I was happy to do so, as I whipped her ass four more times, the yardstick making loud whapping sounds as it connected with her ass. I could see the marks, as I moved over to Weiss.

"And you Weiss, are you still a bad girl too? Do you need more discipline?" I teased.

"Oh yes, I am such a bad girl! I need to be spanked, good and hard!"

I drew back, and whapped the yardstick against Weiss's sexy ass. She squealed as she felt the sting.

"Oh yes, like that, just like that! Paddle my ass hard, let me have it!" she squealed.

With her voice urging me on to whap her ass hard, I did indeed let her have it, as I gave her more hard lashes, spanking her sexy ass with 4 more firm strokes. Her sexy ass quickly took on a crimson glow.

I moved over to Blake, and said, "And you Blake? Do I need to spank the badness out of you also?"

Blake said, "Yes, I need to be punished, spank me hard!"

I drew back, and whapped the yardstick firmly against her ass.

"Oh fuck, it feels so good! Spank me hard, tan my ass!" she growled.

"Such language!" I playfully scolded, and followed it with another hard stroke to her ass. Three more hard strokes were delivered, as Blake squealed with pleasure at every stroke.

Ruby stood up, and pulled down my panties. I handed her the yardstick, as she donned the spanking panties.

"Mom, get on the bed, get your ass up, assume the position!" my daughter barked at me.

I eagerly did so, my ass ready, my pussy twitching.

"OK Mom, we know you are a bad girl too. And like all bad girls, you need discipline, right?" my daughter playfully demanded.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm a very bad girl, paddle my ass!" I grunted.

I felt the sting, and heard the whap as my ass took the first hard stroke. I could feel my pussy pulse with heat.

I cried out, "Fuck yes! Beat my ass, tan me, fuck it feels so good!"

My daughter was happy to do so, and she gave me 5 hard, firm strokes, setting my ass and my pussy throbbing.

"OK Weiss, my Mom gave you five good ones, but I think you need more!"

"Yes, oh yes, I do need more! Spank the badness out of me!"

Looking over, I could see my daughter as she whapped the yardstick against Weiss's ass. I heard the squeal of pleasure.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, do it again! Paddle me hard!"

"Such language, yes indeed, you do need spanking!"

With a chuckle, Ruby proceeded to do just that, spanking Weiss's ass with another 4 hard, firm stokes, the room filled with Weiss cries of pleasure.

Blake was next, and my daughter whipped her ass 5 times, as Blake grunted with pleasure, and urged Ruby on to tan her ass, hard, after each stroke.

Weiss was next, and soon, my daughter was next to me, naked again, her ass upthrust and ready. Weiss pulled on the spanking panties, and turned her attentions to me first.

"So, we have a bad Mommy, that likes to be whipped, and uses bad words when she's whipped!" Weiss playfully scolded.

Yes, oh yes, I'm a bad bitch, and I need to be paddled! Whip my ass, beat the badness out!" I grunted.

"Bad Mommy! Count out the strokes!" Weiss said with a grin, as she pulled her arm back, and whapped me across my ass. The sting felt so good.

"Fuck, yes, fuck it feels so good! That's one, keep going, spank me, tan my ass hard!"

"Indeed I will!", Weiss exclaimed, and she proceeded to tan my ass a darker shade of crimson, as I counted out the five hard strokes she delivered, and my howls of pleasure filled the room.

"So, is my best friend still a bad, bad girl?" Weiss playfully asked my daughter.

'Yes, just like my Mommy, I'm a bad bitch! I need discipline!"

"Then you shall get it! Count out the stokes, you bad girl!"

I heard the loud whap, and the squeal of pleasure from my daughter as Weiss landed a hard stoke on Ruby's sexy ass.

"Oh fuck, yes! That's one, keep going, spank me hard!"

Weiss did exactly that, whipping Ruby's ass 4 more times, her grunts and squeals of pleasure filling the room, as she counted out the 5 hard strokes that tanned her ass.  
Blake was next, and we could hear the whap of the yardstick connecting with her ass, the counting of the strokes, and Blake's cries of pleasure as Weiss paddled her ass with 5 firm strokes.

Blake was up next, and she was eager to don the spanking panties, and take control of the yardstick.

"Bad, Mommy, bad!" Blake playfully scolded me. "you certainly need discipline!"

"Oh yes, I need it!" I grunted, "so let me have it!"

I felt the whap, and the sting as she spanked my ass, hard.

"Yes, oh yes, like that! Tan my ass, paddle me good!"

She did exactly that, giving me 4 more, firm, hard strokes. My ass felt fiery red, stinging so good, making my cunt a churning, horny volcano.

Ruby was next, urging Blake on to paddle her ass. Blake was happy to do so, the sound of the hard whaps hitting my daughter's sexy ass cheeks and her cries of pleaure made me hot.

Weiss was next, and she counted out the 5 hard whaps that Blake whipped her ass with.

I got up from the bed, and asked the girls if they were still virgins. Blake and Ruby admitted they were not, while Weiss, red faced, said that she was.

I reached into my drawer, and drew out the 18 inch, double headed dildo. I enjoyed the looks of awe, the way their eyes grew real wide, as they took in the sight.

I whispered, "Weiss, how would you like to be deflowered, right now? I will be more than happy to do so, I'll be real slow and gentle, if it hurts too much, you can stop me."

Weiss cooed, "Yes, oh yes, I'm so horny, I can't stand it. Bust my cherry, and fill me up!"

I instructed, "OK, Weiss, lie back, and spread your legs wide. Blake and Ruby, lie next to her, kiss and suck her beautiful breasts and her cute, pink nipples, each of you reach down, take her legs, and bring them up, back and spread, giving her as much of a spread as Weiss can handle."

Soon, everyone was in position, and Blake and Ruby reached down, and pulled Weiss's sexy legs up and out. I slid a pillow under her ass, perfect, she was completely spread eagled, and her pussy was perfectly set, upthrust and ready to be fucked. Her lips were slightly parted, and I could see her luscious pink trail, syrupy and glistening with her natural juices, no need for lube.

I placed the head against her, and slowly pushed the head inside. With Blake and Ruby sucking and licking her stiff nipples, she let out a moan of pleasure. I pushed in slowly, slowly, until I felt the obstruction.

"Weiss, I'm going to try breaking you hymen. If it hurts too much, tell me to stop."

At her nod, I pushed, adding a bit more force. She gritted her teeth, and I could see her hands gripping the sheets as I bore down. Suddenly, the membrane broke, and I could feel the obstruction vanish. She flinched and gasped a bit, but quickly urged me to keep going. I pushed 6 inches up her tight virgin passage.

"Oh yes, that feels so good." Weiss cooed. "Yes, fuck me, it feels so good, fuck me good."

Fired up, I pulled it out, and slid it back in. She grunted, made sounds of pleasure as her no longer virgin cunt got its first reaming. I slowly pushed 7, then after a few strokes, 8, then, 9, and finally I worked 10 inches up her tight channel. Make it easier if her first boyfriend has big cock, I thought to myself with a smile. I slid it in and out, reaming out her tight teen fuck-hole.

She cried out, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, fuck, yes, I'm fucking cumming, YES!"

Her voice rose to a shriek as her pussy exploded, spasming tightly around the 10 inches of cunt pleasing dildo buried up her. I slowed the pace down as she writhed and shuddered, riding the crest of her climax. I slowed to a stop and slowly withdrew the dildo.

"So now, you are no longer a virgin, how do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"Oh my god, it felt so good, I LOVE it!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ruby, you're next, Weiss and Blake, you do the same to Ruby, while her Mom gives her the dildo ride of a lifetime." I cooed.

Very quickly, Ruby was in the very same spread eagled position, her eager pussy upthrust and ready. Her tight inner lips were slightly parted, and I could see the slickness of all her churning juices, and with the dildo slicked up with Weiss's natural lube, no need for lube here, either. Weiss and Blake started to flick their tongues back and forth, sucking and licking Ruby's tingling tits. I notched the head against my daughter's tight opening, and with a slow steady push, slid 6 inches in. Ruby squealed with pleasure as she took it in. Pulling back, and sliding in again, I slowly worked it deeper, 7, then 8, until 10 inches were buried up her. She squealed with pleasure as her tight cunt walls were spread apart. I kept a steady rhythm going, reaming the fiery fuck-hole of my darling daughter.

She cried out, "Yes, keep fucking me, yes, yes, I'm almost there, almost, almost, ungh, ungh, ungh, fuck, oh fuck yes, I'm cumming OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

She screamed as she came, her cunt wrenching wildly around the stiff dildo. Her body shook wildly in the throes of climax.

Withdrawing the dildo, I told Blake that it was her turn, and soon, Weiss and my daughter with sucking her nipples, while her pussy was being opened up by the big dildo. I barely got a rhythm going.

She cried out raggedly "Oh fuck, I'm cumming!"

Her body shook and spasmed wildly, and she let out a howl of blissful pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, as she pulled Ruby and Weiss tightly to her.

Ruby looked at me with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Like daughter, like mother," she giggled, "Lie back Mom, and let us wield the dildo on you!"

On my back, with Blake and Weiss sucking my nipples, and my daughter holding the dildo, ready to ream out my cunt and giving me a wickedly sexual smile was erotic beyond anything I'd ever felt. My daughter pushed the head in, and quickly slid 10 inches up my steaming cunt.

"Oh fuck, yes, it's too good, Fuck me!" I howled.

My daughter was eager to do so, reaming out my steamy cunt until I exploded, howling as a massive orgasm exploded inside of me. With a very quick change, Ruby was suddenly sucking the tit that Weiss had been, and Weiss was plunging the dildo deep inside, continuing to fuck me, until a second orgasm quickly caught up with me, and made my stomach flutter wildly as it exploded, and Blake and Weiss did the quick change, so that my daughter and her friends would all experience the thrill of bringing me off with my dildo. I felt a rush of love for my daughter and her friends, so considerate that they all wanted to bring me off, and with Blake now power fucking the dildo deep inside me, I let myself sink into a third orgasm, howling the pleasure I felt as my body's nervous system was wracked with another wild, gut wrenching orgasm, leaving me limp, giddy, and very satisfied.

As I flopped down, heading quickly for sleep, I was aware of Ruby, Blake and Weiss all cuddling close to me, pulling the blankets over us, our bodies totally sated, as sleep dropped over us like a dark curtain.


	4. No Butts About It

I grinned as Ruby came home after classes the first day back at school, and asked me if Weiss and Blake could have a sleepover again this coming weekend. Since the Labor Day weekend had been so much fun, I had been eager to do more with my sexy daughter, and her very sexy girl friends. I told Ruby that it was certainly OK, and I'd certainly heat up their asses, among other things.

After work the next day, I was down at the adult toys store. Hmm, let's see, ok, first, a 10 inch dildo and harness, the girls needed to be properly fucked by me. Next, four butt plugs, all in different colors, with their desire to get their asses spanked, I felt they needed some more ass related fun. And I was not going to miss out on the fun of having a butt plug up my tight backdoor, either. I also selected a riding crop, I thought a variation on the spanking instrument would be good. I considered, then decided against a ball gag, it was too much fun hearing them urging me on to spank them, and listening to their cries of pleasure as I did exactly what they begged for. My 18 inch double headed dildo was going to get a workout, it would probably be easy to get 2 of the girls riding that stiff cunt pleaser, while I fucked the other one. My cunt started to heat up, I imagined that I was watching Blake and Ruby fucking each other with the double dildo, while I was fucking her very sexy friend Weiss. She was wildly sexy, and I was eager to get between her thighs, and give my dildo and harness its first workout, by splitting open her almost virgin tight teen cunt, and fucking that sexy body of hers. Since I had popped her cherry with my double dildo, I was eager to be the first person to get my "cock" into her.

Friday, and Weiss and Blake were over, they came right from school with overnight bags. They were eager, asking me questions about what was going to happen, but I smiled and told them that they would have all the answers, later, in bed.

At 10 PM, the girls couldn't wait any longer, and truth be told, neither could I. They followed me upstairs and into my bedroom.

"All right girls, get your asses naked, and assume the position! Mom's got some nice new treats for her naughty girls!" I barked at them.

As they stripped, I joined them, and tonight's spanking panties were flame red and see thru. In a few moments, they were all gloriously naked, and, since they liked my bare pussy look so much, they had all shaved themselves. As Ruby told me, yesterday they had all gone over to Weiss's house, hopped into the shower, and had shaved each other's pussies smooth and bare. The sight of my brazen young daughter and her sexy girlfriends, displaying their smooth hairless pussies for me, made my own pussy pulse with heat. They then took their positions on my bed, with heads down and asses up, ready.

"OK girls, some new things, First, a new spanking instrument, I have a riding crop. Good for horses, and the tight asses of girls who need discipline! Next, I think that as I whip you, it would feel even better to you, if you had butt plugs up your tight assholes! Get ready Ruby, you're first to get your asshole plugged!"

I pulled Ruby's cheeks apart gently, the bulls-eye of her tightly puckered asshole urged me on, and I started licking at the tight pucker, running my tongue around and around the tight twitchy rim, listening to Ruby's grunts and sighs of pleasure. I then brought my finger into play, sliding it slowly into her, she moaned with pleasure as I slid my finger up her ass. I slid lube over the butt plug, placed it against her ass, and pushed. It slid in slowly, and my daughter gave a grunt of pleasure as she lost her last vestige of virginity. The plug locked into position, her ass clamped around the stem.

"So, is my naughty daughter enjoying the feel of her ass being filled? That would make you such a naughty girl, who would certainly need discipline! So tell me, do I need to adminster some discipline?" I playfully scolded.

"Oh fuck, yeah, fuck, it feels so good to have my asshole plugged, I'm very bad Mom, spank me, fuck, do it!"

I drew back, and whipped the riding crop against her ass. She howled with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oh fuck, yes, more! Whip me again!"

Another lash with the crop, and another howl from Ruby.

"Yes, yes, more! Tan my white ass, give it to me, hard!"

I drew back, and added a bit more force, whipping my daughter's ass another three times, her howls of pleasure filling the bedroom.

"Ok Weiss, you're next! Get ready you sexy girl!"

I was so looking forward to licking her tight pucker, then whipping Weiss's sexy ass. I slid my hand around and around her cheeks, enjoying her coos of pleasure. Pulling apart her ass cheeks, I started to lick at the rose shaped pucker of her sexy asshole.

"Oh fuck, what are you doing to me?" Weiss growled. She moaned with pleasure and said "Whatever you are doing to me, keep doing it!"

Like I had done to my daughter, my finger came into play, sliding slowly up the tight pucker. I applied lube to her butt plug, a bright pink plug, for the tight asshole of such a sexy girl, and I applied it to her hole.

"Just relax Weiss, it will be inside you very quickly!"

I pushed, sliding it slowly in. Weiss grunted and moaned with pleasure, as her tight asshole was deflowered, as she took it all in, her tight rim clamping around the butt plug stem.

"Aha, another bad girl, that likes to get her asshole plugged, is that what your are? Are you a sexy little bitch that needs discipline?" I playfully scolded.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm such a fucking little bitch, I'm very bad, whip me, and beat the badness out of me!"

"Tsk, tsk, such a bad girl! Count out the strokes!"

I drew my arm back, and whipped the riding crop across her ass. She let out a howl as I let her have it.

"One, yes, more please, spank me hard, tan my ass!"

I did exactly as she asked, listening to her counting out the strokes, and her urging me on, as I whipped her ass with four more strokes, her grunts and moans and cries for more of the crop making me hot.

Blake was next, and I was quick to pull apart her cheeks, and lick at her tight twitchy rim. Her grunts and moans of pleasure filled the room as I slid my finger up her, feeling the tight clamp around my finger. The third butt plug was ready, a dab of lube, and Blake was no longer an asshole virgin, as it slid up her tight back door, plugging Blake's sexy ass.

"Fuck, damn that feels so fucking good, whip me, beat my ass good!" she grunted.

"Very good, you know you have been bad, and are ready to take your punishment! Count out the strokes, you bad girl!"

I whipped the crop against her ass, enjoying her howl of pleasure.

"That's one, fuck, and I want more! Tan my white ass, whip the badness out of me!"

I did indeed, whipping her ass four more times, watching her ass take on that crimson glow.

Ruby got up, and with a smile, she pulled down my panties, and put them on. I gave her the fourth butt plug, she knew what I wanted. I quickly joined Weiss and Ruby on the bed, my head down, my ass up.

Ruby playfully taunted me, "So Mommy, you must need your tight asshole plugged, like mother like daughter!"

I felt my body tremble as Ruby pulled apart my cheeks, and I felt her tongue start to lap at my tight asshole. Fuck, it just about put me in orbit, the sensation of her hot, wet tongue, eagerly licking across the tightly puckered rim, was almost painfully exquisite. Soon, she slipped a finger up my ass, fuck, that felt so good. I have never had anything up my ass before, and I trembled at the thought that I was ending that right here and now, at the hands of my daughter, as she gently finger fucked my tight asshole. I was now the only asshole virgin left, just a few moments away from losing it, as my daughter slipped the butt plug into my steaming cunt, to lube it up with my own juices, then she placed it against me, and with one big push, the plug was buried up my asshole, I let out a cry of pleasure as my asshole lost its virginity, was stretched apart, and 5 inches of butt plug filled my tight asshole.

"Oh yes, fits you perfectly!" Ruby giggled, "and Mom, enjoying such wicked pleasures, how naughty! You must need discipline for such wicked desires!"

I grunted out, "Oh fuck yes! I love it, I love my ass being plugged, give me the discipline I need!"

I heard the swish sound of the crop, then the force as it whipped against my ass, and the pain made my body light up. Fuck, it was almost too much.

I howled, "Yes, fuck, yes! Whip my ass, tan my white ass as hard as you can!"

Ruby was fired up, and she gave me the whipping of a lifetime, making my ass sting like crazy, as she delivered 4 more very hard strokes of the crop. My cunt was burning along with my ass, fuck, I was going to need fucking as much as my daughter and her friends were going to after this.

Listening to the sounds of Weiss and Blake, getting their asses whipped, their cries of pleasure and begging for more, urging on my daughter to whip their asses, just made it even more erotic.

Weiss took over the panties and the crop from Ruby, and Ruby joined me back on the bed, her ass up and ready for more.

Weiss gave me another good whipping, lashing my ass with 5 hard strokes, as I urged her on, she sure knew how to tan my ass good.

Ruby urged Weiss on to whip her ass, and paddle her hard, and judging from my daughter's cries of pleasure, Weiss did exactly that.

Then came the sound of Blake getting her ass whipped with the crop, and her urging of Weiss on to beat her ass.

Blake than took over, wearing the spanking panties, wielding the crop, she let up have another 5 hard lashes, my howls of pleasure filled the bedroom, as I urged her on to whip my ass. I could feel my ass stinging like crazy, my white ass cheeks crisscrossed with the deep red marks of the lashes. She dished out 5 hard strokes to Ruby and Weiss, listening to their howls of pleasure, and seeing the same crisscross of red lashes across my daughter's ass, and Weiss's ass, was wildly exciting.

After Blake's administered the last hard stoke to Weiss's throbbing ass cheeks, I took over control again.

"Ok girls, time for more fun! Let's leave our butt plugs in place, and Ruby, Blake, I want you to fuck each other!" I barked as I held up the 18 inch double dildo, "Ride this pussy pleasing tool, and make each other cum!"

Turning to Weiss, I strapped on the 10 inch dildo and ordered her to lie back.

"Now, my sexy Weiss, I'm gonna ride you until I make your toes curl in orgasm! Lie back, and let me fuck your tight teen pussy!"

I watched, my pussy pulsing with heat, as Ruby lay back, and spread her legs, inviting Blake to shove it in. Blake placed it at the entrance to Ruby's pussy, and she started to work it slowly in. Ruby groaned with desire as the large head penetrated her, as she felt the head of the dildo stretch the walls of her pussy, as Blake worked 7 inches up Ruby's cunt. The other head was probing the air, waiting. Blake rubbed it over her own cunt, once her slick cunt made contact, it set her on fire. Wiggling her hips, Blake slid down the other side of the dildo, squealing with pleasure as the dildo spread her cunt walls apart, continuing to push the other end into Ruby's cunt, with slow even strokes. Ruby reached out and grabbed Blake. Holding together tightly, they started fucking each other, using only their hips to propel themselves. They started out slowly, moaning with desire as the dildo slid in and out of their burning cunts. They picked up the pace, grinding their hips back and forth, humping at each other in a frenzy. They worked the whole dildo into their fiery pussies, groaning with pleasure as the dildo went deeper, and spread open the walls of their cunts, until their breasts were pressed tightly against each other. Joined cunt to cunt, humping back and forth, their clits stood up, erect and throbbing with desire, brushing heatedly against the plunging dildo. They fucked each other furiously, their sweat soaked bodies slapping against each other, slamming their burning cunts down the thick dildo again and again, moaning and gasping as the dildo fucked them closer and closer to orgasm.

I was watching, and fuck, it was erotic. I quickly mounted Weiss, and penetrated her, listening to her cries of pleasure as I sank all 10 inches, burying it deep up her teen tightness.

"Yes, yes, fuck me, damn, it feels so good, fuck me, make me cum!" Weiss cried.

I pumped the dildo hungrily into her, relishing her cries of pleasure, and the look of joy and delight playing across her face. With her urging me on, I slammed into her over and over again, power fucking her tightness, reaming out her steamy teen fuckhole. She was grunting passionately, as her orgasm started to race at her.

Just before Weiss went over the edge, Ruby gasped out, "I'm cumming, oh my God!"

My daughter exploded, I could imagine her cunt throbbing as it tightened down on the dildo. Her orgasm tore through her, I watched her body spasming and quivering in climax. Ruby howled as she exploded, and slammed her twitching pussy down on the hard dildo, fucking herself wildly as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her body writhed wildly, as she rode her cum for all she was worth.

Hearing and seeing Ruby and Blake cumming like crazy did it for Weiss, and she gasped, "Oh fuck, oh my god, I'm cumming, oh fuck yes YES!"

Her voice rose to a shriek as it exploded inside her again, her body shaking wildly as her orgasm ripped through her. Our heated movements slowed down, as Weiss shivered in blissful fulfillment.

I pulled out, and fuck, I was almost nothing more than a giant burning cunt, a horny volcano of lust, ready to explode. I was no more than a dildo plunge away from a badly needed orgasm. My daughter took over, she unstrapped my dildo, and strapped it on herself.

"Time for you Mom to get the relief you need!" Ruby whispered to me.

Lying back, I watched through lust glazed eyes as she notched the dildo against me. My own daughter was going to fuck me! I tilted my hips up as Ruby smiled at me, and pushed, penetrating my burning cunt with the hard ten inches. I was so wet it slid in with almost no resistance, and two strokes later, my scream of climax filled the bedroom as I exploded in the most gut wrenching, pussy churning orgasm I have ever enjoyed. Ruby kept pumping me, and I was into multi orgasms, exploding one right after the other, fuck, it felt like it would never stop. My asshole was throbbing with pulses from the butt plug stuffed securely up my ass, fuck, I felt like I was cumming like a train. After 10 roaring climaxes, my daughter slowed down and withdrew, as one last orgasm spent its force inside me.

We all huddled in for a short rest, but with our hands stroking at each other, it didn't take long. The rest of the night was a blur of fucking and cumming, riding the double dildo with my daughter, Blake, and Weiss, fucking my daughter and Blake with my strap on, and having Blake and Weiss strapping on my dildo, and fucking my horny, eager cunt. We all made sure that we all fucked each other with the strap on, were fucked by each other with the strap on, and that we rode the double dildo with everyone.

Early in the morning, I asked them if they were ready to try oral sex. At their eager nods, I arranged us into a closed daisy chain, and as I dipped my head down, smelling the hot arousal of Weiss, I dipped my tongue into her, and started to lick at the hot musk of her pussy. I could feel Blake's tongue make contact with my cunt, and she started to lick me. Across from me, Weiss was licking Ruby's tight cunt, while Ruby was giving her first cunt licking to Blake.

We were a daisy chain of pure lust, four hot and horny cunts licking each other wildly. The girls may have been new to it, but they knew what they liked, and applying it to the hot cunt they were licking, did the trick. My room filled with grunts, moans and squeals of ecstasy as all four of us rode towards climax, and soon, the room was full of cries and howls of orgasmic ecstasy as we all came, one right after the other.

When we changed positions, I felt no hesitation in plunging my tongue deep up my daughter's soaking cunt. She squirmed around, then I felt her press harder against my mouth as I hit her sweet spot. As I licked Ruby, I felt Weiss's hot breath between my legs, as she worked her tongue up my quivering cunt, licking at all the hot, sweet flesh she could reach. Ruby's tight cunt was being licked to ecstasy by Blake, while Blake was giving Weiss a hot ride on her tongue.

We all made sure that we licked, and were licked by each other, cumming again and again, until we collapsed, totally spent, in a daze of ecstasy. Just before sleep took me, I could feel the girls huddled in close, our bodies pressed together, and Saturday night still lay ahead.


	5. Bound but not gagged

We awoke late on Saturday, the whipping of our asses, the wild fucking sessions with the dildos and daisy chaining had gone on till almost dawn, and we weren't awake until Noon. We were all smiles as we got dressed, and I was wondering what I could do for Saturday night. My daughter and her friends were eager too, they coyly asked me about how I was going to top Friday night's fun.

After thinking about it, I had a plan. Time to change a few things. At the adult toy store, I bought 2 sets of handcuffs, with extra long chains. This time, only one of us would be naked on the bed to be whipped at once. Like I would be whipped by Ruby, Weiss and Blake, then Ruby would be whipped by myself, Weiss and Blake, and so on. The cuffs would cuff our wrists together, and would be threaded through the brass bars of my bed, and our ankles would be similarly locked, and the chain of that set would be threaded through the brass bars at the bottom of the bed. I also bought a new whipping instrument, a leather thong whip. The purple leather whip is 10" long and features twelve 5" long strands and a 5" wrapped handle. From the reviews of the whip, it can be less harsh than a solid fixed instrument, and I felt it would be a good time to mix it up. I also bought 3 more 10 inch dildos and harnesses, so each of us would have our own personal dildo, ready for use after the spankings. I had my black one at home, so I bought colorful dildos, fire engine red, deep blue, and emerald green, and the matching harnesses.

The girls were out when I got home, and I quickly stashed all our instruments of pleasure away, and I could already feeling zings of pleasure tingling in my cunt as I thought about using them, and having them used on me.

That night, we were upstairs early, it was 8 PM when we stripped ourselves naked, and I slipped on tonight's spanking panties, they would be my pure white satin panties, as the girls eagerly awaited my commands.

I reached into my drawer, and watched their eyes grow wide as I showed them the leather thong whip, and the 10 inch dildos that each of them would now have. With a devilish grin, I brought out the handcuffs, and told them what the idea for tonight was.

"OK girls, it's time to change it up. Ruby, on the bed, ass up! Weiss and Blake, you stay here with me! All of us will be cuffed to the bed. I will administer the first 5 strokes of punishment, then Weiss, you will administer the next 5, and Blake, you will give Ruby the last 5 strokes! After that, I will take Ruby's place, and Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, you will give me a whipping! And we will go the same way for you Weiss, and you Blake."

Ruby was happy to take her place, and I threaded the chain thought the brass rails, I cuffed her hands together, for the cuffs to go around her ankles, I spread it out a bit, so that she would be on hands and knees, and her legs would be farther apart, so I could introduce another change. Soon she was cuffed up, leaving her very little room to move. I felt that the restraint would add extra zings to our pleasure.

Pulling apart her cheeks, I licked at my daughter's tight asshole, listening to her moans of pleasure, as my tongue and then two fingers slipping up her tight ass, worked to gently loosen up her tight backdoor. I then had Ruby's butt plug lubed up, and she let out a grunt of pleasure as I stuffed it snugly up her.

I took the whip, and savored the feel of the handle in my hands, ready to give my daughter the discipline she needed!

"So, my bad daughter is back for more! Do you need another whipping, to correct your ways?" I growled.

"Yes, fuck yes, I'm a bad bitch, whip my ass!" Ruby grunted.

"Bad bitch! Take this!"

I drew back, and whipped her ass. She howled as the 12 leather strands whipped against her ass, providing a nice whip sound as they made contact.

Ruby grunted, "Oh fuck, that felt so fucking good! Whip me again!"

I did so, whipping her again, listening to her howl of pleasure.

"Yes, more, tan my white ass!"

I gave her three more hearty strokes, watching the crimson glow start up.

I gave the whip to Weiss, and she pulled down my panties, and put them on.

"Well, Ruby likes to get whipped, just like a bad girl, does she?" Weiss growled.

"Yes, I'm such a bad bitch, let me have it! Whip my ass, tan me good!"

"Indeed I will! Bad, bad girl! Count out the strokes!"

The room filled with the sounds of the whip lashing Ruby's ass, her counting out the strokes and her howls of pleasure as Weiss gave her a good whipping, lashing her ass with 5 firm strokes.

Blake took over the whip, and the panties, and she wielded the whip against Ruby's ass, whipping my daughter good, filling the room with more whip lashes, and howls of pleasure and urges of more from my daughter.

I knew that Ruby's cunt would be a horny bubbling cauldron of lust, and I introduced another new twist. I asked Ruby to choose one of us to fuck her horny cunt, to satisfy her burning fuck-hole, before we continued.

"Blake, I want Blake to fuck me!" she whispered.

Blake chose the fire engine red dildo, and I helped her with putting on the harness, fitting in the dildo then adjusting it until it was perfect. It circled her like a tight bikini bottom, and a solid, hard 10 inch dildo protruded, just ready to fuck Ruby's fiery cunt.

"Now, climb aboard Ruby, fuck her doggy style, and ream out her steamy tightness!"

Blake needed no further urging, with Ruby's ankles cuffed, and her legs spread apart wide enough for doggy style, she quickly took the position. Notching the head of the dildo against Ruby, she slid the dildo in, inch by inch. When 3 inches were left, Blake grabbed Ruby's hips and lunged forward, burying all 10 inches in. Ruby howled with pleasure as her cunt was split open, Blake's hips smacked tightly against Ruby's crimson, throbbing ass, and her body kept the butt plug tightly secured up Ruby's ass.

"Yes, oh yes, fuck me, fuck, I'm gonna explode, fuck me hard!"

Blake was happy to do so, and her 10 inch dildo slammed in and out, jackhammering Ruby's cunt. I could see Ruby's arms and legs pulling at the restraints, and feeling no give, the feeling of being restrained and fucked is wickedly erotic.

Ruby howled, "Cumming, oh fuck yes, I'm gonna explode, FUCK YES!"

Her voice rose to a full on scream as her body started shaking and writhing wildly, her cunt exploding, I could imagine the wild spasming of her cunt tightening down on that stiff, hard cunt pleaser buried up her fuck hole.

After a few minutes of recovery, I released Ruby from the cuffs, and now, it was my turn. My body was virtually trembling as my wrists and ankles were secured, legs spread, ass up and ready.

I told the girls that Weiss was going to be the first to whip me this time, she pulled on the spanking panties, and she grinned at me as she slid lube over my butt plug. I could feel her hands pulling apart my ass cheeks, and I grunted with pleasure as her hot sexy mouth made contact, her tongue licking at the bulls eye of my tight asshole. The feel of those lips, that dancing tongue and her fingers gently probing the rose shaped pucker, put me on cloud 9. Her fingers withdrew, and my butt plug hit the bulls eye, I love the feel of the head flaring out, stretching my ass, and then the clamping down of my ass around the stem, keeping that pleasing fullness up there.

"Oh my, Mommy's so bad, showing us how to take it up the ass, teaching us about cunt licking, asshole licking, and whipping us! Does Mommy need some discipline for being such a bad influence on us?" Weiss playfully scolded me.

"Fuck yes, I need it! Give me the whip, lash my ass!"

"Bad Mommy! Count out the stokes!"

I felt the lash of the leather strands whipping against my ass. It wasn't as painful as being spanked with a crop of a yardstick, but it was wildly exciting. I howled with sheer pleasure, fuck, it felt awesome.

"One, that was one, fuck , I need more! Let me have it!"

The whip hit my ass again, started the stinging going as Weiss gave it more force.

"Two, that's two, fuck it feels so fucking good, tan my white ass!" I howled.

Fired up, Weiss delivered three more hefty strokes, as I counted and howled with pleasure, and urged her on to whip me more.

Blake took over the whip and the panties, and said, "Bad Mommy, the spanking of your ass isn't done yet!"

She drew back, and whipped it against my ass. My ass was quickly taking on that crimson glow, the burning of my ass was making my cunt burn with pure lust.

"Yes, yes, whip me, fuck it feels so good, tan my ass!" I grunted.

Blake was happy to do so, as she whipped my ass with another 4 hard strokes, my cries of pleasure and urgings filling the bedroom.

Now, Ruby, my daughter, was up. She ran her hands over my glowing cheeks, I could feel the fiery burn.

"Like daughter, like mother!" Ruby giggled. "Lots of badness in you, we'll take care of that!"

She drew back, and whipped me, my howl of pleasure filling the room.

"Yes, my darling daughter, yes! Whip my ass, beat the badness out of me!"

Ruby let me have it, whipping my ass with 4 more strokes, my cries of pleasure filling the room.

Fuck, my ass and cunt were on fire, I was one giant orgasm, ready to blow.

"OK Mom, I know your cunt is just as horny as mine after the whipping, who do you choose to fuck your fiery cunt?"

"Weiss, I want that sexy little ass whipper to fuck me!" I grunted.

I tuned my head to the side, and watched as Weiss chose the deep blue dildo and harness. She slowly pulled on the harness, grinning at me as I watched her. She fitted in the dildo, and smiled a lust filled smile at me. She was a sight to see, this sexy 16 year old, 5'7" tall and 115 pounds, the type that any 16 year old guy would love to lose a load in, with a massive, 10 inch dildo strapped around her, ready to ream my horny cunt. I wondered what the horny boys would think, if they saw her sporting a dildo that probably dwarfed their cocks. I felt the weight of Weiss as she joined me on the bed. She got behind me, in between my legs, and got the dildo positioned at my horny entrance, I was going to get it doggy style, and I was gonna love it.

"So, is Mommy all fired up, getting whipped and then eager to get fucked?" Weiss teased me.

"Fuck yes, I am so horny I can't stand it! Slam that dildo in, fuck me until I can't see straight!"

I felt Weiss grab my hips, and thrust forward. My cunt was split open, the tight walls of my burning fuck hole parting around that 10 inch pussy pleaser Weiss was thrusting into me. I let out a howl of pleasure as her hips smacked hard against my throbbing, crimson ass, and the press of her against my ass kept the butt plug tightly secured up my throbbing backdoor.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, ream out my horny cunt, let me have it!"

Weiss was only too happy to do so, power fucking my burning cunt, I looked over at Ruby and Blake, their faces were just filled with pure lust, watching Weiss fuck me so good. I could feel myself pulling at the restraints, the knowledge that I was being restrained and fucked started the burning fire of orgasm racing at me.

"Fuck, oh my fucking god, I'm cumming, YES!"

My shriek of pleasure filled the bedroom, as my cunt wrenched wildly, my inner pussy quivering and spasming crazily, my throbbing asshole pulsing around the butt plug, as I came in a gut wrenching orgasm. Fuck, I felt like I was cumming my brains out.

After I had come back to earth, my daughter released me from the cuffs. Being restrained had just made my orgasm a real explosive one, fuck it had been forceful.


	6. Wild Weekend

"Ok Weiss, now it's your turn! You'll love it!" I whispered.

Weiss took her place, wrists and ankles cuffed into position, and I told Blake she was first up to wield the whip, and Blake eagerly took control of the whip and the slid the spanking panties up her sexy legs. Her mouth quickly made contact with Weiss's very sexy asshole, as she licked and fingered the bulls-eye of tight pucker, urged on by Weiss's sighs and grunts of pleasure. She then took Weiss's butt plug, a dab of lube, and we heard Weiss's grunt of pleasure as Blake slid it up between her cheeks, burying it to the stem in Weiss's tight asshole.

"So, you little bad bitch, you take it up the ass, you lick cunt and ass, you like to whip and then fuck Mommy's cunt! What will we do with a bad girl like you?" Ruby playfully scolded her.

"Make the punishment fit the crime! Whip my ass, give me what I deserve!" Weiss grunted.

"Excellent, yes, you will get what you deserve!"

Blake drew back, and whipped the thongs against Weiss's ass. She jerked and howled with pleasure, her arms and legs pulling at the restraints.

"Oh fuck, that feels so fucking great! Do it again!"

Again the whip lashed against her ass, her howl of pleasure filling the bedroom.

"Yes, yes, more, tan my ass, beat the bitch out of me!"

Blake did so, administering three more whips against Weiss's sexy ass, making her ass start to glow crimson.

Ruby took over the whip and the panties, and gave Weiss another 5 firm lashes, as Weiss howled with pleasure and urged her on.

Then it was my turn. That sexy rump was glowing red, and I was going to give her the last 5 strokes, it was making my cunt cream up like crazy.

"Weiss, you love being an ass whipping, cunt licking, ass licking, dildo fucking little slut, don't you? Do you think we should stand for that?" I playfully scolded her.

"No, you shouldn't stand for it! Whip my ass, tan my ass, make it burn, do it!"

Fired up, I lashed her ass with 5 hard strokes, her cries of pleasure filling the bedroom. Her ass was fiery red now, and crisscrossed with the lash strokes.

"OK, Weiss, who do you want to fuck your cunt?"

"You, I want you Mommy to fuck me! I'm so hot, I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

I strapped my black 10 inch dildo into place, and positioned myself. Notching my cock against her horny cunt, I pushed in smoothly, grabbing her ass cheeks and lunging, smacking my pelvis against her freshly whipped ass cheeks. I felt the heat from her burning ass, and my body also kept her butt plug shoved up her tight ass hole, she howled with pleasure.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, that feels so fucking good! Now fuck my burning cunt, and make me cum!"

I was happy to do so, driving in and out, pulling back far enough to see her sexy rump glowing with the whipping we had dished out, then driving forward again, smacking against her ass over and over. I power fucked her sexy cunt, giving her steamy cunt a hard reaming, I could see her arms and legs pulling against the restraints.

"Oh fuck, gonna cum, fuck yes, I'm cumming, holy fuck, I'm cumming, fuck YES!"

Her voice rose to a scream as she exploded, I slammed the 10 inches deep, right to the hilt, and held it there, her cunt spasming crazily around the 10 inches of cunt pleasing dildo buried up her fiery fuck hole. I could feel her fiery, crimson ass squirming wildly, held tightly against my pelvis as she came, her body shaking and shuddering wildly. For a second, I wished I could have been a guy, feeling the tight spasms milking my cock, and exploding a gusher of sizzling spunk deep inside the gripping hug.

After a few minutes of recovery, it was Blake's turn. She was already breathing hard, wildly turned on by seeing us getting restrained, whipped and fucked, and now, it was her turn.

I told Ruby it was her turn, to be the first up to use the whip. Blake growled with pleasure, as my daughter licked and fingered her tight asshole, getting her ready. A dab of lube, and the butt plug was stuffed securely up Blake's tight asshole. Ruby was happy to pull on the spanking panties, and take the whip in hand.

"Oh my goodness, look! All three of us have red, stinging, well whipped asses, and look at the whiteness of Blake's ass! Do you want to be like the three of us Blake, or do you want to keep your ass lily white?" Ruby playfully teased her.

"I want to be just like you! Whip me, tan my lily white ass, give me the stinging redness!"

"Very good" Ruby replied, and the whip whistled through the air, and lashed against Blake's ass.

She gave a squeal of pleasure, and grunted, "Oh fuck yeah, more, I want more, let me have it!"

Ruby was happy to oblige, and she gave Blake 4 more firm strokes of the whip, her grunts of pleasure and howls of more fired me up. My cunt was once again juicing up like crazy, after Blake's fucking, I would need relief.

I took the whip, and scolded her, "Bad girl! Learning all the bad things, and enjoying them! Take this, you bad bitch!"

I whipped her ass, listening to her howl of pleasure.

"Do you want more, you bad bitch?"

"Yes, yes, I need more! Whip my ass, tan my ass, beat the bitch out of me!"

I was happy to do so, give her 4 more hard, firm lashes across her tight ass cheeks, her howls of delight and her urgings of more, giving her ass the crimson, crisscross pattern.

Weiss took the whip and the panties, and gave Blake's ass 5 more whips, and she completed the fiery red, crisscross pattern that all our stinging asses bore.

When asked who she wanted to fuck her, she grunted out, "Ruby, I want Ruby to fuck me!"

I was so fucking horny, I couldn't stand it. I grabbed Weiss, we stripped off our dildos, and as Ruby swung into position to fuck Blake, we were next to them on the bed, in a steamy 69. As Weiss's lips made contact with my labial lips, as her tongue dipped into my gushing cunt, I felt the wash, like a slow, wrenching wave of pleasure, as my orgasm consumed me. My howls of pleasure mixed with other sounds, I was dimly aware of Blake's grunts and cries of pleasure, the liquid sqelching sound of Blake's very juicy cunt being reamed out hard, as my daughter gave Blake the dildo fuck of a lifetime.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck my burning cunt! Ram that big dildo in, and power fuck me! Yes, I'm so close, make me cum!"

This fired Ruby up even more, and she slammed her hips forward, over and over, smacking against Blake's well whipped ass, keeping the butt plug buried up Blake's tight asshole.

I quickly went to work on Weiss's steaming cunt, pulling her down to my mouth, and licking her wildly. Weiss didn't take too long, she was dripping all over as she continued to grind her pussy against my face. She was moaning with pleasure, and began to buck wildly on me.

"Oh fuck yeah, lick me Mommy, keep licking, make me cum, yeah, yeah, oh fuck I'm cumming fuck YES!" Weiss howled.

With her sexy body shuddering and shaking, she let out a howl of pleasure as she exploded, coating my mouth with her tasty juices. I sucked them all down, as she shook and moaned as her orgasm tore through her.

Almost as if on cue, Blake howled, "Fuck, yes, fuck, I'm cumming, yes, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, YES!"

Her voice rose to a scream as she exploded, watching her body shaking as my daughter reamed her out with her 10 inch dildo had been very exciting to watch, and I could feel the tingle starting again.

Blake was released from the cuffs, and I was suddenly flat on my back, Weiss squatting above me, presenting her teen cunt to my face, Blake's hot mouth between my legs, and Ruby stroking and sucking at my tits.

"OK Mom, you've done a lot of sexy planning, now here's something we planned for you!" Ruby whispered.

I quickly looped my arms over Weiss's sexy hips, and pulled her down to my awaiting mouth. As I dipped my tongue into her steaming cunt, she whispered,  
"Eat me, Mommy, it's all hot and juicy just for you."

As I started to lick her, I could feel Blake's tongue dipping into my sweet center, and Ruby nipping gently at my rock hard nipples, and it spurred me on. I gave Weiss the best lick job I could, her taste was very enjoyable, and after that first swallow of her juices, I couldn't get enough. I licked wildly at her, sucking every drop of her juices, and I kept licking at her, until she cried out in orgasm as my tongue brought her off, her pussy gushing a load of juices over my face!

That set me off, and Blake's talented tongue did the rest, as she licked me to a writing, shuddering orgasm, it felt like electric shocks were zapping my cunt, as I came hard.

We carried on almost all night in various combinations, daisy chaining, 3 on 1, using our dildos, and riding the double dildo. I lost count of all the orgasms I was wracked with, fuck, it felt like I was cumming every minute. As dawn broke, we collapsed in a heap, sexually spent and asleep in seconds. Fuck, what a wild weekend.


	7. AN Chapter

Jaune and me took turns fucking Blake. First, he inserted his normal shaft deep into her cunt, and then I took over and pushed my slightly longer and much wider cock up the same hole. We fucked Blake again and again. We sexually molested her, practically raping her.

Blake almost screamed each time we took turns. We went through the same ritual again and again.

"No! No! Don't fuck me!" She pleaded as soon as one of us lay on top of her. She begged us not to do it, but her begging made it even more arousing. I knew she was play-acting. She actually wanted our cocks more than anything else in the world. I think the only reason she begged was to make us more aroused. And it worked! The thought of sexually molesting her gorgeous body sent waves of heat through my own.

"Please, not again! Please, not another cock!" Blake cried out as soon as one of us found her hole. "And oh my God! It feels so big. I never had anything so big before."

I slowly slid it in, and not long after her attitude slowly changed. As soon I began fucking, she changed tactics. "Oh that feels good," She said, indicating her earlier words were only for effect.

Lastly, she pleaded with me not to leave. "Please! Please no!" Blake cried out. "Please don't stop. Keep fucking me!"

Blake was the first to suggest we both do her. "I would be willing if you are," She casually broached while standing out on the porch of a friend's house. "Jaune and me have done it before, and I would be willing to do it again."

We had been talking about threesomes. The conversation had somehow gotten onto the topic of x-rated movies. Blake complained the threesomes in the movies were always between two girls and a guy. To her, it made a lot more sense to have one girl with two guys. Hearing such a suggestion from a girl like Blake was very arousing. With a pale complexion and her long, black hair, she was quite gorgeous.

At first I thought I misunderstood what she said. The party was going strong, and I already had a few drinks. I figured the combination of the alcohol and some of my past fantasies about her were playing tricks in my mind.

"I'm serious," She reaffirmed. "We've actually done it a few times before, and both of us really liked it; especially me. I would love it if you could participate."

"I don't know," I answered, still not sure if I should believe her or not. Blake was a nice girl and didn't seem the type to be into exotic sex games. I never dreamed she would be interested in a three-some. And I also knew she could be sarcastic, although she didn't look like she was bull shitting about this. From the expression on her face, she looked deadly serious. She also looked rather excited.

"I don't know," I said again, deciding to at least play along. "I've never been involved in a threesome before." I admitted my inexperience.

"Don't worry about it," Blake reassured me. "It's not like you and Jaune will have to do anything together. If you want, all three of us can sit down after a while and talk about it. Jaune will vouch for me."

A few minutes later he did. I could hardly believe it! He said they did indeed have three way orgies before, but only with the men doubling up. "Blake won't return the favor and allow me a second girl," He pointed out.

Blake let out a smile to affirm his disappointment.

"Although on one occasion," He added. "We did do a foursome. Once, we had another couple join us. It was a fun time."

I finally believed her. Blake was a good-looking faunus who I considered very fuckable. She stood about five-foot-seven with a beautiful face and a nice body. Her thick, jet-black hair turned me on from the first day I met her.

In the end I accepted.

We went to Jaune and Blake's house after the party. They were not married, but lived together. As soon as we walked in the front door we quickly started.

Jaune and me took turns taking off Blake's clothing. He first did one shoe, and then I did the other. We repeated the ritual with her socks, and then went up to her blouse. He undid one button and I undid the next. Soon, her blouse was open all the way down and we each slipped it off one of her shoulders. She sat before us with only a black bra covering her small boobs.

Next, Blake stood up and we took turns taking off her slacks. Jaune allowed me the honor of slipping off her belt while he next unhooked her jeans. Then, with each of us taking hold of her slacks at one thigh, we gently slipped them down. Blake willingly allowed us to undress her.

"This is going to be so exciting," She said excitedly as she stood beside the bed in her underwear, sounding like a little girl about to get a present. "I can't wait for the two of you to give me multiple orgasms."

Her words made her look even sexier. She wore only the smallest bra and panty, seeming to cover hardly anything at all. Clearly, she did not have very large tits, but they were still very sexy. Her bra came down to a small hook in the center, clearly displaying her small mounds.

"Go ahead," Jaune offered, waiving his hand towards her chest. I immediately knew what he was offering.

I reached forward and took hold of the hook of her bra. He, at the same time, positioned himself behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. The hook was easy to undo, while at the same time Jaune eased the shoulder straps down her arms. We took her bra off slowly to draw out the details.

It was worth it. Blake had an excellent set of tits. Although small, they were exquisitely sexy. The best part where her nipples. I had always wanted to see Blake's tits and often fantasized about what her bare chest would look like. Now, I was pleasantly rewarded with a sight that exceeded those fantasies.

Jaune, still standing behind her, brought his hands under her arms and placed one on each boob. Then he felt and massaged them all around. Blake smiled at me as he did so, sighing with pleasure.

"They're very nice," Jaune commented. "Why don't you try them yourself Sun?"

I was hesitant at first. I couldn't quite believe that Jaune was offering me the breasts of his girlfriend.

"Go ahead," Blake added, apparently noticing my reluctance. "Give me a titty feel."

I couldn't resist the offer. A second later I replaced Jaune's hands with my own. I opened up my palms and rested one on each tit. Her boobs were small, of about a B cup variety. I enjoyed her nipples most of all because they were hard. I couldn't resist the temptation of feeling them with my fingers. Blake moaned as I did so, indicating she had sensitive nipples.

Next, we did her panty. "You're really going to love this," Jaune tempted me. "Blake's got an incredibly sexy pussy."

"I can't wait," I told him.

Each of us took hold of one side of her panty and slowly pulled down. Jaune went faster than me so his side came uncovered first. I purposely went slower because I wanted to draw out the experience. I wanted to uncover her pussy like a curtain slowly opening on an actor back stage.

Jaune was correct. I did enjoy it. Blake had a beautiful pussy. The more I uncovered, the more I wanted it. I think it was because she had small tits. I guess I felt as though I was looking at the pussy of a young virgin; perhaps a thirteen-year-old girl.

We finished taking off her panty by slipping it through her feet. Blake was still standing and stepped out of it. We thereby removed her last remnant of clothing.

She looked terrific in the nude. She looked even better than the fantasy I had pictured her before. Her body looked incredible without any clothing covering it. Blake was much sexier than I thought.

I was desperate to continue, but we didn't fuck her right away. "Let's first put her in heat," Jaune suggested as he continued to stand behind her. A moment later I watched as his hand reached around and came to rest between her legs. I knew immediately what he meant.

"Blake likes it when you play with her pussy first." He gently felt his fingers over her bush and stroked her up and down. It didn't take long before he pushed in further. I noticed him sticking one of his fingers inside her cunt.

"Oh, that feels good," Blake moaned out in pleasure.

We treated her pussy just like her tits. Jaune went first and then invited me to follow. He pulled his hand away and invited me to try her.

I was not as reluctant with her pussy as I was with her tits. I guess that's because I wanted it more. It did not take long before I was feeling her bush.

"Oh, you feel good too!" Blake cried out as soon as I touched her.

I felt up and down her bush - just like Jaune. I tried to feel the outside of her pussy for as long as possible, but the temptation to go in further was too much to resist. I could only hold out for about a minute. I had to give her my finger.

"That feels even better," Blake cried out the moment I slipped in the tip of my finger. "You're very good Sun!"

Blake felt terrific. Her cunt was already wet. I pushed my finger in and out several times. Her hole seemed unusually tight.

Jaune tapped me on the shoulder. I wanted to continue. It felt as though I had barely started, but I figured I should let her boyfriend take priority. After all, the two of them lived together and were practically married. I moved out of the way and let Jaune take his turn.

Jaune felt up his girlfriend's cunt again. At first he did it just like before. He simply slipped his fingers inside and felt all around. A little later he decided to conduct class. He was the teacher and I was the student. The lesson for the day was Blake's pussy. As we knelt on the floor before her, he graciously taught me the intricacies of his girlfriend's cunt by giving me a hands-on lesson. It was as though I was his apprentice.

The first lesson was on how Blake liked a man to feel up her slit. Jaune demonstrated it for me first, and then invited me to give it a try. The grade was based on how much I could make Blake moan out in pleasure.

A little later he showed me the secret location of her G spot. Blake gave a moan when he touched it, clearly indicating he had the right place. I then took my turn and made her cry out even more. It sounded like she enjoyed me even more than her boyfriend. I figured it was only because I was a new hand.

"It feels tight," I commented under my breath.

"That's because it is," Jaune spoke louder. "Blake has a very tight pussy. That was one of the reasons why I first went out with her."

I suddenly wanted to fuck her even more. I couldn't wait to try out my cock on her, but there was still one thing left to do. Jaune invited me to taste her.

"Blake has the best tasting pussy in the world," He told me.

"It already looks delicious," He said as he looked at it.

A moment later Blake opened her legs. She obviously knew what he wanted, as she wanted the same thing. I watched as she stood before him with her open legs, inviting his mouth inside. Jaune accepted the invitation by getting on his knees and diving between her legs.

I could tell Blake enjoyed it, just like her boyfriend said she would. Jaune was right; Blake really did like someone to eat on her pussy. She moaned even louder with his mouth between her legs. I noticed she was breaking out in a sweat.

Jaune ate on her pussy for a long time. I think I had to wait for about five full minutes. I was becoming impatient and kept fantasizing myself in his place.

"That was delicious," He said as he finally pulled away. "I hope Blake still has enough juice left over for you Sun."

"I hope so too," I commented as I knelt down in his place. I couldn't believe it was finally my turn. I took hold of her hips and opened my mouth. I dived into her pussy with my mouth. I licked up and down on her clit with my tongue.

"Oh God! That feels good Sun!" Blake she started to moan. It was like before, when I figured her. She obviously liked a man to eat her out, and she seemed to like me even more than her boyfriend. "Yes Sun! Yes!" She kept saying over and over again. "Oh, that feels good."

I opened my mouth up wider and tried to push my tongue in deeper. She seemed to push back against me at the same time, as though she wanted to accept it. I could feel my tongue squeeze into her tight little slit.

"Oh God Sun, I can't stand it," She cried out some more. At the same time, she opened her legs, and I was able to dive my mouth in even deeper. I tasted the warm, succulent juices of her cunt. Her pussy really did taste terrific, just like Jaune said it would.

I ate on Blake's pussy for a long while. This time, Jaune did not tap me on the shoulder. He allowed me eat on his girlfriend for as long as I wanted. I think it was because she liked it so much. I think it made her hot and horny.

"Just wait," Blake asked me to stop after what must have been about ten minutes. She tried to pull back away from me. I resisted by reaching around to her ass. I put one hand on each cheek of her ass and pulled her back to me.

"Oh Sun!" Blake said in response. "I'm serious. Let me lay down and then you can eat me some more."

I released my grip on her waist and let Blake walk over to the bed. I did not, however, stop eating her out like she asked. Instead, I kept my tongue on her pussy the entire time. Blake shuffled with her feet and I walked on my knees. We walked over to the bed where she sat down.

I was able to dive into Blake's pussy even more after she lay down. She lay down on her back with her legs hanging over the side. I was kneeling on the side of the bed with my head between her legs. The result was a fully exposed pussy.

"I love it Sun!" Blake cried out even louder after she lay down. "I never met a man who liked my pussy so much."

With those words, she brought up her legs and made herself even more vulnerable to me. She lifted her legs up high and spread them out far. Soon, she had them pointed almost straight up into the air.

I was enticed and couldn't resist the temptation to help her out. I reached up and grabbed her legs by the backside of her knees. I pushed them up and apart even farther, lifting her ass off the bed.

"Oh God Sun!" Blake cried out in heat.

She was in the most exposed position possible. There was no way she could make her pussy any more vulnerable to me. Her legs were pointed up into the air. They must have been spread open as far as they could possibly get. Blake spread herself open for me at a full one-hundred-eighty degree angle.

I dived in even deeper and stroked my tongue in and out of her narrow slit.

"Eat me! Eat me! Eat me!" Blake cried out. "I love having my pussy licked."

Her words made me even more excited. I rewarded her by eating on her pussy even more. I didn't usually like to eat pussies for nearly so long. I usually was too anxious to go on with fucking. But Blake's pussy was an exception. There was something about her pussy that attracted me. I'm not sure what it was, but she easily had the best pussy I ever ate.

"Please stop!" Blake cried out after what must have been about five more minutes of continuous pussy eating. "Please stop! I want to switch positions."

I tried to stop but I couldn't. I continued eating on her. It was as though my mouth was glued to the center of her legs.

"Please stop!" Blake told again. "I want to change position. I want you to lick me like a horny dog licks his bitch."

I paused. I wasn't sure what I just heard. I immediately realized that male dogs lick on their bitches from behind.

"Lick me like a Bitch!" Blake said again. "Let's change position."

I backed away and let go of her legs. It was the first time I backed away from her pussy the entire time. I had been eating her out for what must have been fifteen minutes. I finally looked at her face.

Blake looked very pleased. Her face carried a big smile and she looked very happy. Her nipples stood hard and erect on her chest. Her entire body was sweating profusely and looked incredibly sexy. She looked even hornier than me.

Jaune walked up to her, apparently ready to go on with the next step. Blake, however, stopped him. "First I want to ask Sun a question,"

She said. "I want to know if he liked eating out my cunt. Did you like to eat on me Sun?"

"Oh yes!" I said in reply, still looking down at her naked body. "I loved eating out your cunt. You have the best tasting pussy in the world."

Blake smiled. She seemed to like my compliment. "I'm glad my cunt could be of service to you. I enjoyed you eating on me too. I liked it best when you stroked your tongue up and down on my slit. I think it put me into heat."

"Glad to be of service," I thanked her, growing surprised at the filthy words coming out of her mouth.

"But tell me Sun," Blake continued asking. "Would you like to eat me out some more? Would you like to lick me in a different position?"

"Oh Yes!" I immediately replied. "I'm willing to eat on your cunt for as long as you want me to."

Jaune seemed disappointed. He was obviously horny and wanted to fuck her. I did as well, but Blake was in charge of the night's festivities. She wanted us to wait just a little while longer. Blake sat up on the edge of the bed and made her proposal. "Let's pretend I'm in heat," She said.

"You're theman Ive marked, and it's your job and check if I'm ready to be mounted."

She turned around and showed me her back side. I realized I hadn't seen her yet from behind. I had not yet seen her ass.

Blake got up on the bed on all fours. She stood up like an animal walking across the bed. "Check if I'm in heat Sun," She turned around and asked with her cute little eyes. Her jet-black hair fell down across one side of her face and almost touched the bed. "Check if I'm ripe. Taste me and see if I'm ready for your sausage."

I looked down on her and found myself entranced by her ass. Blake had a marvelous ass. I was surprised at how much it turned me on. It was so nice and small, and looked marvelously tight. I immediately pictured myself fucking her from behind.

"Well Sun?" Blake asked. "Are you going to check out your mate or not?"

I came back to my senses. I realized she wanted me to lick on her pussy some more.

"Of course," I answered as I got down on my knees on the edge of the bed. I reached forward and grabbed her by the thighs. At the same time, Blake backed up and spread her legs apart to make it easy for me. She knew what I wanted, and she knew what she wanted to give me. I bought my head forward and pushed it between her legs.

"Oh Sun!" Blake cried out in satisfaction. "I love it when you eat me out."

A second later I was licking her slit once more. I ate out her pussy once again. And then I ate on it even more. The entire time Blake kept crying out with moans.

"It's so delicious," I told her. "You have the best tasting cunt I've ever eaten."

Blake continued moaning as I teased her cunt. I was sure she really enjoyed it. The more I ate on her, the further she backed up to make it easy for me. It was as though she wanted me to keep going in deeper.

After about five minutes more, Blake backed completely off the bed. She spread her legs wide apart and brought her feet to the floor. It was just like before, except she was facing the opposite direction. I was practically eating her out from below.

"You're so good Sun!" Blake yelled out.

She came back even more. She was standing directly above me with her legs spread open as far as they could go. I was eating out her pussy from below. I was forced to bend my head back nearly all the way and point my mouth straight up into the air.

"Oh yes Sun," She cried out some more.

At the same time, she came down on me. I could no longer hold my tongue on her slit. I was forced to back away and fall to the floor. I was confused for a moment as I starred up at her open legs, but then quickly understood as Blake came down on me.

"Oh Blake!" I cried out with joy.

"Oh Sun!" Blake returned the compliment as she continued to lower herself.

I suddenly found myself eating on her some more, except this time I was laying down instead of her. Blake was sitting on my face.

I enjoyed it when Blake sat on my face. I'm sure Blake enjoyed it too. She let me eat on her pussy for several minutes more.

"Please stop," She said finally. "Please stop so I can have your cock."

Blake bought herself back up. I continued licking her slit for a few seconds more as she rose, but I finally had to stop. My cock, naturally, was as stiff as a board inside my shorts. By now it had been erect for nearly a half hour. I could feel that my underwear was soaking wet.

"Well Sun?" Blake asked as soon as I left. "Is your Bitch in heat or not?"

The answer was obvious. "You're definitely in heat," I told her. "You are definitely ripe to be fucked."

Blake smiled. "That was good Sun," She complimented me. "You're a good pussy eater, but I want more. I want to be a cock sucker."

She backed away laid her naked body down on the bed. I stood up and looked at her. I was again able to see her bare tits and pussy.

They looked even better than before.

"Now, it is time for your meat," Blake said as she lay down with her legs spread open wide. She lay down in an incredibly erotic position. It was obvious what she wanted.

Jaune pulled down his shorts first. He pulled down both his shorts and his underwear at the same time. Beneath, there was a shiny, erect organ. He had obviously been cumming just like me.

"Well Sun?" Blake prodded me. "Do you want to fuck your ripe bitch or not?"

I followed suite. I pulled down my shorts and underwear just like her boyfriend. I showed Blake my cock, which by now was hard and wet.

"Oh my!" Blake cried out in surprise. "Oh my! I don't believe it!"

I realized she was referring to my cock. My shaft was longer than most men's, and she was obviously impressed by its size. I also stood at an angle to her, which I suppose impressed her even more. Women were often surprised at my shaft, although most did not express themselves as openly as Blake.

"Oh my God Sun!" She said again. "It's a monster! It must be eight inches long!"

I felt embarrassed and wanted to cover myself back up. Her guess wasn't far off the mark.

She looked directly at it. Her eyes stood wide open. She starred directly up at my erection and there was nothing in the way to block her view. Her face showed the impression of amazement. Her hand over her mouth as though to prevent herself from screaming out.

I held back and simply stood in place. I knew if I let her look at it long enough she would eventually get accustomed to its size.

"I love it!" Blake finally concluded. "Oh Sun, I never dreamed you had such an impressive organ! I guess it's true what they say about the shy ones. They are bigger!"

She finally calmed back down and took her eyes off my cock, although only for an instant. She seemed to look back at it every chance she got. It was as though she remembered her boyfriend was also in the room and didn't want him to feel inadequate.

"Excellent!" Blake complimented the both of us. "Double erections! I should have no trouble getting an orgasm tonight."

Blake let me in on her fantasy before we ever started. She said the reason she liked to have sex with two men at once because she liked to have orgasms. She said one man just wasn't enough. Two cocks had a much better chance of pushing her over the edge.

Jaune started. He immediately lay on top of her. I knew he was extremely horny after watching me eat on his girlfriend for so long.

His cock was stiff and looked like it was nearly dripping with cumm. He immediately took it and stuck it up between her legs.

"Oh yes!" Blake cried out as soon as it went in. "Oh, that feels so good!"

I watched the two of them fuck. I watched Jaune and Blake as they had sexual intercourse. Blake's naked body was on the bottom, moaning in pleasure every time he went in. Jaune was on top, repeatedly pulled his hips up and down, pushing his hard-on in and out of her hole. I could hardly believe it was real. He drilled her again and again. I desperately wanted to take his place.

"Come closer," Blake said.

I realized she was talking to me. As her boyfriend was fucking her, she had her head to the side and was looking at me. She seemed to be looking mostly at my cock.

"Come closer Sun," She said again. "I want to feel it. Let me feel your sex toy." She reached out her hand.

I couldn't resist. I was too horny to refuse. I obeyed and walked closer with my erect cock standing at attention between my legs. Her hand reached out. I knew she wanted to grab me, but I didn't mind. I kept walking closer, exactly as she asked me to.

Suddenly, I did feel her. Blake's fingers touched my cock.

She first touched the tip and felt up and down the front of my shaft. It felt incredible. My cock leaked copious amounts of pre-cumm and was soaking wet for her, but she easily made it pre-cumm some more. The moment she touched it, if felt my cock throb and then leak.

"It feels terrific!" Blake complimented. "I really like the way it's so long and hard. Don't be so shy and come forward a little bit more. Bring your sex toy closer to me."

I stepped forward to make it easier for Blake to reach my hard-on. She took advantage of my promiscuity and reached out. She grabbed me, wrapping her fingers completely around my shaft. My hard erection was in the palm of her hand. It felt even better and more arousing than before. I felt myself leaking some more. Blake must have seen it because as soon as I leaked she released me from her grip and spread it all around.

"It feels terrific," Blake complimented again. "I really like your sex toy, especially when it gives me head. I could play with it all night long."

I realized she definitely could see me when I pre-cummed. I stood just above her head and my cock was less than a foot in front of her face. She couldsee it when my jizz flowed out of the tip. She immediately felt across the head of my cock and spread my wetness all around.

The next instant, Blake squeezed my cock. She again wrapped her hand around my hard shaft, except this time she squeezed it. Next, she gave it a few short strokes, as though she wanted to make sure. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me pre-cumm even more.

"Very good!" Blake spoke. "I love to physically make a man give me head."

She unclasped her hand and spread my additional wetness all around. By this time, my shaft was soaking wet in its own juices. I could feel it dripping down onto my sack.

"I have to make sure you are well lubricated," Blake told me. "With such a long wiener, I'm going to need lots of head. I have to lubricate you well before I let you fuck me."

She squeezed and stroked my shaft a second time and then spread the additional pre-cumm all around. Blake practiced what she preached.

At the same time, Jaune continued to fuck her. He lay on top of her with his waist bouncing up and down. As she felt my erection with her hand, she felt his erection with her cunt. I couldn't understand how she could take it. I was sure we would give her an orgasm.

"Change position dear," Blake spoke to her boyfriend. "Why don't you do it from the edge of the bed? I need some room for Sun's cock!"

I didn't understand what she wanted at first, but Jaune obviously did. He immediately got off her body and stood up at the edge of the bed. He then grabbed her legs and nearly pulled her off. Blake kept hold of my erection and the same time and pulled me along with her.

Jaune's cock was at a full erection and glistening in its own juices. Obviously, it had been busy. He stood up against the edge of the bed and stuck in her hole once more.

"Oh yes!" Blake cried out with delight. "I like it when you rest. I can always feel when it's bigger when you start again."

She cried out several more times as he continued and then seemed to switch her attention to the second erection in the room. Blake looked directly up at my cock and then gave it a few quick strokes again.

"Both of you feel so good!" She complemented us."One in my cunt and one in my hand. I'm doing two men at once."

Blake let her hand run up and down my shaft and then around the backside to spread my cum all around. Then she grabbed it again in the palm of her hand. I expected her to squeeze or perhaps give a few short little short strokes like she did before, but instead she starting giving me full strokes. She grabbed my shaft at the bottom and continued until she went past

the tip. I was momentarily surprised, but pleasantly so. Her hand felt terrific. It felt good to have Blake jerk me off.

"It feels even longer this way," She complimented me again on its size. "I never knew you were so well endowed Sun. You really have a long instrument."

I pre-cummed some more. She no longer had to stop to spread my wetness around. Since she was stroking me, her hand automatically spread it.

I rapidly became hot and aroused. Blake was putting me into heat. I was beginning to get worried about her doing me too early. I didn't want to ejaculate with my cock in her hand.

"I wonder if your sex toy tastes as good as it looks?" Blake then asked to my amazement. She seemed to ask it out of nowhere, but I think she had been thinking about it for a long while. The words suddenly made me even hotter.

I could hardly believe the filthy words coming out of her mouth.

"I bet it does," She answered her own question.

"I love blow jobs, and I bet it would really feel good to give you one, especially since I've never before sucked on such a large boner."

Blake stopped stroking and suddenly gave me a squeeze. This time, however, she didn't give me a quick squeeze. Instead, she held on tight. She began pulling me towards her.

I suddenly understood why she wanted Jaune to change position. It didn't take me long to figure out what she wanted. She was going to have two cocks in two holes at once. There was nothing to get in the way if Blake wanted to suck on my dick.

"Excellent!" She thanked us with pleasure. "That makes it perfect."

She pulled on my cock and made it came down to her. I knew, of course, what she was trying to do. Blake did not hide her attentions at all. It was obvious that she wanted to suck on me.

I bent over and placed my hands on the bed to brace myself.

My waist was directly her face, and it was getting closer all the time. First six inches; then only three. Blake pulled me down to her. I could have fought back, especially considering the wetness of my cock. I probably could have forced it to slide out of her hand in an instant. But I didn't. I wanted to experience oral sex. "Yummy, it tastes good!" Blake suddenly complimented. "You have delicious cumm. Cock really tastes good when you're being fucked at the same time."

I remembered Jaune standing at the edge of the bed. We were both standing above her, me with my cock just above her mouth, and Jaune only a foot away with his shaft up her cunt. I had not felt her yet, and therefore assumed I must have dripped down on her. I figured my cock dripped pre-cumm directly into her mouth.

"Let me taste some more," Blake tempted.

She suddenly pulled my shaft down even further, this time in a quick jerking motion. At the same time, I felt her tongue on my hard-on. I felt her tongue lick across the tip.

"Oh God!" She cried out. "God it tastes good!"

She pulled my shaft down again and licked around the tip a second time. Waves of heat again pulsated though my body. "Yummy, it's delicious," Blake said some more. "That's the best tasting cock I've ever eaten. Oh

Sun, you have a delicious dick."

She pulled it down again, except this time she went down further. She bought my cock down far enough so the tip went into her mouth.

"Yummy," Blake moaned out in pleasure as it went inside. She took the tip of my Cock into her mouth and sucked on it like a lollipop. I could hardly stand it. Her sucking action was bad enough, but her words made it even more exciting. She was giving me some of the best sex I had ever experienced - and I had yet to fuck her! I didn't think it could get any better, but just then it did. I suddenly felt something new on my shaft. Blake bit on my shaft!

"Oh Blake!" I yelled out more in surprise and ecstasy than any real pain. I didn't expect her to bring her teeth down on my shaft. She did not bit hard enough to hurt my cock, but it was enough for me to clearly feel it.

"Oh my God Blake!" I cried out again as she bit down a second time. The feeling of her teeth against my hard shaft sent waves of heat through my body. A sexual fantasy suddenly came to mind where I was a helpless sex slave. I fantasized I was a naked slave being sexually molested in the torture chamber of a rich princess. Blake was my master and she was raping my virgin body.

"Oh! Please Blake!" I cried out a third time as she bit my cock once again. I never expected Blake to be so sexually active, but then realized that any girl who was willing to have sex with two men at once was probably capable of anything. I grew worried about premature ejaculation. Although I was more than willing to give her a blow job, I first wanted to experience the excitement of her cunt.

Blake bit down the third time near the end of my shaft, and then pulled it out. "It's so delicious Sun!" She said as soon as she could talk again. "Here I thought all cocks tasted the same, but you have gourmet cumm. You have the best cock I've ever had to pleasure of eating."

Blake pulled my cock into her mouth again and sucked on my erection some more. This time she brought it into her mouth even further than before and I expected her to bit down on it at any moment - but she never did. Apparently, she had enough of cock biting.

"And it tastes even better when I can suck it directly out of the tip," Blake said finally, after letting go of my cock for the last time.

"Cumm is more delicious when it's fresh cumm, and it's especially good when you're being fucked at the same time."

Blake held my cock just above her. She looked at it as though she was admiring it and I could tell she was fantasizing about it. Perhaps it was fucking her, I thought to myself, or maybe it was something more crud. Knowing I had a women below me who liked two men at once, I figured it more likely was the latter case.

Blake continued to send waves of heat through my body even when she held my cock still in her hand. She must have stroked, licked, and then sucked on my cock for about ten minutes. I didn't know for certain because it was difficult to keep track of the time, not to mention that I wasn't wearing a watch - or anything else for that matter. The real reason for the excitement, however, was the anticipation of what was coming next. I watched as Jaune as he moved his waist back and forth against his girlfriend. I could see his erect shaft every time it came out, and couldn't help but imagine my own cock in his place.

"Nice and long," Blake suddenly spoke after a minute's silence. "Plenty wide too. I know your cock is going to feel great inside me."

She began stroking again. Not long strokes, just light, gentle strokes half way along my organ. "Oh Blake!" I cried out in response. I was getting more aroused than expected. It was happening too early.

"It's so big and long," Blake only answered in response. "You should have no trouble giving me an orgasm. No trouble at all."

"Please stop!" I warned her, feeling myself getting even closer. "I'm starting to feel it."

Blake immediately pulled her hand away and stopped stroking my erection. "Of course," She answered this time. "We can't have you going over the edge quite yet. I need to save your meat for a more important mission."

I backed away.

Jaune did the same. "I have to stop too," He said. He had been screwing her for a good five or ten minutes. "I'm sorry, but your cunt is just too tight for me Blake."

A sorrowful look came over her face. "I'm sorry," Blake apologized. "I wish I didn't have such a tight cunt, but I can't help it."

Blake was left lying on the bed naked. I was again able to look at her bare body. I noticed her long, black hair came down to her chest. She looked sexy with her right tit hidden behind a sea of black.

"Well Sun?" She asked innocently. "Are you

cooled down yet?"

I wasn't, but I wanted to take her anyway. I was incredibly horny and was desperate to fuck her.

"As soon as you're ready," Blake spoke to me in what seemed like the most seductive voice I had ever heard. "My cunt is yours for whenever you want it."

She spread her legs open along the side of the bed as though to emphasize that she was ready. She offered herself to me like a slave to her master. I couldn't resist. I had to go in for the kill. My body obeyed my cock -not my brain.

"Oh Sun!" Blake said with excitement as I walked over to the end of the bed. She spread her legs open some more as I walked into the large opening left behind.

"Oh Blake!" I returned the moan.

I couldn't believe it. Blake was lying in front of me with her legs wide open, ready to be fucked. I pushed down on the base of my erection so it pointed directly at the hole between her legs. I aimed the rifle of my shaft and went in for the kill.

"I used to fantasize about you Sun," She spoke to me.

"Now I get the real thing. Just don't hurt me."

I pushed myself closer and suddenly felt her around me. The tip of my hard shaft was touching pussy. I could feel that it was incredibly wet - in fact, it was the wettest pussy I had ever felt. I quickly pushed forward and slipped my cock inside. I wrenched apart the lips of her cunt.

"Fuck me! Please Fuck me!" Blake spoke as I went inside her. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

I slowly pushed in further; first going half-way into her cunt, and a few seconds later three-quarters.

"Oh Sun!" Blake yelled out loud at about the six-inch mark. I knew I was fucking her deeper than she had ever been fucked before.

"Oh Sun!" Blake yelled out again. "Size really does make a difference.

I gave one final push and found myself inserted fully inside her. I could hardly believe it. I was standing at the edge of a bed with my erect shaft inserted between Blake's legs. I was fucking Blake!

"Oh God Sun! I think your cock is pushing against my lungs."

With those words, the real pounding began. I pulled halfway out and then shoved my cock back inside her. I began fucking Blake.

I fucked her for a long while the first time we went at it, like between maybe ten and fifteen minutes. I've never been able to keep very good track of time when my cock is up a hot cunt. I just know that I continued fucking until I starting feeling my sperm start to rise. Then I let Jaune take over.

The next time I fucked her for about ten minutes straight, and then it was done to more like five. Each insertion was making me more and more aroused. What made it worse was Jaune. Like me, his fucking sessions were also becoming shorter. That meant I had less time to rest before I had to pound into her again. I think we were now on about our eighth round.

I wasn't quite sure. I had lost track after my fifth insertion. It was all I could do, considering everything she had already done to me. I stepped aside and watched as Jaune fucked her once more.

"Just wait," Jaune held me by the shoulder and prevented me from taking my turn. "Let's go downstairs. I've got an idea."

He turned and left the room. Blake immediately got up and began to follow. "Come on Sun," She propositioned me. "Come downstairs with us. I think you're really going to like this."

I followed her out the room. I didn't know where I was going or what they were going to do, but as soon as Blake turned her back to me and I saw her cute little ass, I following. She had the sexiest pair of buns I had ever seen. I watched them like a slave to a master as I followed her down the stairs. Her ass memorized me. I wanted Blake's ass, so I naturally followed where it led.

Blake went into the kitchen. Jaune was already there.

"Stand in front of the table," He ordered.

Blake smiled at me. "I think you're definitely going to like this Sun - or at least I will."

She stood against the table with her back towards us. I was again able to see her sexy little ass. Blake had a terrific ass.

"Now spread your legs and bend over," Jaune ordered.

Blake let out a sigh, and then obeyed his order. She leaned over the table.

I immediately understood. We were changing positions.

We were going to fuck Blake from behind. I liked the idea.

Jaune started. The table happened to be at just the right height. I wondered if it was a consideration when the two of them made the purchase. I imagined them checking for the proper height on the showroom floor as I watched him insert his erect cock between her legs.

The sight of them going at it was incredibly sexy. Blake's ass was even more pronounced when she bent over. It looked even bigger and sexier than before. It was as though Blake had been degraded to the position of an animal.

She was like a dog in heat, with the males of her species about to mount her from behind. Even more arousing was the fact it would soon be my turn.

Jaune starting moaning, which meant he was coming near his peak. I could hardly wait to try this new position, and I didn't have long to wait. A few seconds later he came out and back away.

"Blake's all yours," He invited me to take his place.

I was more than happy to accept.

"No Sun! No!" Blake suddenly cried out. "Please, not like this."

I stepped closer and took a look at her ass. Her two buns projected outward when she bent over, making her look incredibly sexy. Her unexpected pleas made it even better.

"Please Sun!" Blake cried out some more. "I can't take it anymore. Your cock will go in even deeper from behind. It will spread me even further, and I don't think I can take it."

I stepped up still closer. I ignored her pleas. I pushed my erect shaft into her cunt despite her desperate pleas for me to stop.

"Oh God Sun!" She cried out as I slipped inside. "It feels even bigger than before. Oh God! It's a monster."

She was looser than before. After an hour of continuous fucking, we had reamed her out. I was easily able to push my cock completely inside.

Then I started fucking.

Blake was even better from behind. It was even more exciting when I fucked her from the rear. The sensation of holding her by the thighs and ramming my tool in-and-out of her tight little cunt hole was incredible.

I couldn't help but look down at her as I did it, first at her ass and then up to her face. Her ass looked even better than before, but her face is what really did it for me. She had one cheek pressed down against the table while the other faced me. Her skin was read and covered in sweat. Her mouth stood open as she breathed laboriously. It looked like she was so much in heat she could hardly stand it.

I fucked harder. I increased my rhythm, pumping in and out even faster, while at the same time making sure I pressed tight up against the back of her ass every time I went in. I wanted to make sure I was giving her my full length.

"Oh God Sun! Oh God, it's coming!" She cried out and then nearly screamed.

I stopped and slammed all eight inches of my cock deep inside her as I watched the orgasm unfold. I watched Blake have an orgasm. It was a sight I never thought I would see. Her entire body seemed to quiver, almost as though she was having a seizer. Her mouth stood wide open by no sound came out. It looked as though she wanted to scream but couldn't. Jaune was right. She did have intense orgasms.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Blake cried out. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck that was good! Oh God Sun, size really does make a difference!" I slammed up against her ass as a reminder. "Oh God, and you're still inside me," She immediately realized. "Oh God Sun, my cunt feels like it's on fire!" I started at it again. I was impatient and wanted to have my own orgasm. I began fucking her again, and this time I wasn't sure if I would be prepared to stop.

"Oh God!" She immediately started up again. "No more! Please Sun, no more! I can't take any more."

Her pleas only made it worse. I stroked faster. "Please, no more! Please, someone help me escape from this cock!" Blake moved her head to opposite side of the room, to where her husband was standing.

"Please Jaune!" She began asking him, now beginning to breath harder again with the increased rhythms of my strokes. "Please Jaune, help me! Sun is raping me, and I think he wants to impregnate me. Please make him stop!" Jaune made no move to help.

"Please, pull him off me! I know he doesn't have much farther to go. If you don't stop Sun, he's going to cum in me. He's going to cum inside me, and he can go really deep!"

The words coming from Blake made it even harder to resist. I knew it now! I wasn't going stop. I was going to fuck her until I couldn't fuck her any more. I was going to ejaculate deep inside her, just like she feared.

And then I did it.


End file.
